HeirHeiressHate
by HiddenYori
Summary: Hinata and Shikamaru had four beautiful children. The only problem the Hyuga's and Nara's hate them. Which means anyone who'd liked to stay within their graces hate them. To bad their hate isn't going to stop a lazy, aggressive, sarcastic, uncensored, talented, and determinated genious from blooming. Their family isn't perfect but it is strong. Don't own Naruto.
1. Chance

Shikamaru laid in the soft grass watching the stars in the sky glow down. One arm behind his head the other holding his girlfriend of ten months Hinata's hand . The blue haired beauty was quietly fidgeting around with her shirts hem in deep thought. The lazed man thought it best to wait until she was comfortable enough to speak her mind to him on the subject then try to pry, so he let her continue shifting no matter how troublesome and annoying it was.

"Shikamaru?"

"Ya?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm pregnant."

A jolt went throw Shikamaru as he sat up quickly unconsciously jerk Hinata up with him as well. His mind went blank as Hinata's eyes slowly filled with tears until they slowly started to roll down her pale ivory checks.

For someone as intelligent as Shikamaru comprehending two simple words should have been pretty easy or he should have at least had the sense to calm down Hinata. He'd done it enough times throw out their relationship and at this point it was practically second nature to the Nara.

Yet those two simple words left him completely dumb struck and unable to form any comprehensible thoughts, much less able to think about calming down Hinata.

All he could do was open his mouth just to shut it after a minute, making the lazy man look a lot like a fish out of water and Hinata to cry a little harder.

"And it's mine?"

In all the years Shikamaru had known Hinata he'd never her get so angry as quickly as she did. It was almost like a flip of a switch. One minute small tears were running down her checks and the next her hands were on her rounded hips defensively. Instead of being the shy and sweet women he had come to care for she turned into a murderous monster who was set on ripping his head off. The resemblance to his mother was utterly horrifying.

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am Shikamaru, but I don't exactly have a lot of other people it could be. I don't exactly sleep around, nor do I cheat on someone I care for. Why, is there another girl who could come up to you and say they are carrying your child?" The question was pointed and harsh, two rare characteristics the Hyuga Heir showed. Yet the small women had enough fire and venom to put even his mother and Lady Hokage to shame.

Still the question was somewhat justified seeing how everyother one of Hinata's boyfriends cheated on her. While Kami knows Hinata was one of the most faithful people in the world, her fellow nin weren't so clean.

Sadly the midnight haired beauty was usually the one being cheated on. First Kiba had cheated on her with Ino when she was away on a mission. Naruto with Sakura multiple times until Ten Ten had slapped the pinkest across the face and everyone found out. Some civilian boy who Shikamaru had neglected to learn the name of with again Sakura who was on a break period with Naruto. The last straw had been some distant cousin in the main branch who had cheated on her with yet again Sakura. After the man found the girl crying he had taken the liberty of beating up the offending cousin.

No one actually believed the poor boy, because he was Shikamaru and he was much too lazy to beat up some buddy so badly. When informed the Hokage just laughed for a while until she was rolling around on top of her desk.

After that it was unspoken knowledge between the two they were together. For a while they'd kept it to them self and only their Sensei s had learned about it after a very embarrassing night when they walked in on them making out while babysitting. But after about four months Ino found out and by lunch Shikamaru 's mother was hunting the Heiress and the Hyuga 's were after the Heirs head.

Honestly the two got along so well because of how faithful they were to each other. Hinata just couldn't bring her self to hurt someone she cared about, and cheating wasn't in the Nara blood they were too loyal.

Besides Ino and Sakura were too loud and flashy for him. They ranked on the troublesome scale with the annoying dirty blond from the Sand village who liked to hit him with her over sized fan.

"Of course not, you know I only have seen you. But what do you expect me to say when you tell me your pregnant with our child. We didn't exactly get permission nor have we gotten married. Not to mention were both heirs to our own clan and if they find out-"

"They wont."

"How exactly are you going to hide it from your family. They have those damn prying eyes that can see everything and I'm pretty sure they'll notice something growing inside of you. Even if their eyes fail soon enough the weight you put on will become all to appearance to everyone."

"I'm leaving the village tonight, right after I hand in my forehead protect and explain everything to the Hokage. There is a small village on the outer border of the Land Fire that used to border the Land of Whirlpool.

It's not much and I wont be doing ninja work, but I think I can make a life there for me and our child. I might not be able to give them much, but I will be able to give them all my love."

The genius' mind raced as Hinata began to stand whipping off the last of her dried on tears. Her shinning opal eyes showed that her words were true and left him with a decision. Did he want to be a father to his unborn child, because if Hinata left without him there was no guarantee he'd ever see either of them again.

"I'll be coming to."

"What?"

"I said I'll be coming to. This is my child to and I will be their for him/her no mater what. So where ever you go I'll be going to, to protect and care for the both of you. No matter how troublesome it might be."

"You don't have to do this."

"I know...I want to."

A little boring I know, but I need some point to start and this seemed like the best. I might change it later one when the story continues. Also my grammer and spelling isn't the best and if you know any good editing sites for free send me the link, but normal spell check found this okay so...

Anyways Hinata is 18 while Shikamaru is 19. Very young and difficult age to have a child. Next chapter you meet the children!


	2. Reward

'It's been almost thirteen years now, I wonder how everything turned out for them." Tsunade thought as she looked up into the crystal blue sky above her. It was very rarely she had a moment to enjoy a nice cup of shake, and even rarer when she didn't have to worry about paperwork piling up of her desk.

One of the blond woman's favorite things to wonder about was what had happen to Shikamaru and Hinata. In the thirteen years they were gone no one had heard a word about them, good or bad. Both the Nara's and Hyuga's rarely even mentioned their names anymore, it was almost like they never excised at all.

"Lady Tsunade, am I correct?"

Tsunade turned away from her window to see a small mousy girl leaning against one of her bookcases. The girl casually picked up one of the many books and started to flip throw it. After only a minute of quick examination the Slug Sage decided that, yes she didn't know her.

Her messy black hair and dangerous smirk screamed Nara, while her fair skin and fetcher screamed Hyuga. Above all the relaxed and casual way the girl just leaned back told Tsunade that she wasn't a ninja. No properly trained ninja would stand like that, it gave too many opening for attach

"Your a very busy lady and I don't want to stay any longer than I have to in the Leaf village, so I'll make this quick for the both of us. My parents were kidnapped and I need your help to get them back."

Tsunade quickly looked the girl over, something wasn't right. Her glowing white skin set off her crazy ink black hair that was thrown into a sad attempt of a ponytail while the rest loosely fell to her shoulders. She wore thick oversized sunglasses that hide her eyes and a good portion of her face. Still there was something about her fair fetchers and cute button nose that seemed so familiar.

Yet as normal as she looked and stood, the seasoned ninja could almost feel a power building in the air. It was thick almost electric and very dangerous.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your security isn't that great."

"Why should I help you?"

"You swore that you'd help my parents if they ever got in trouble. You are a women of your word, are you not?"

Tsunade looked at the girl warily, which only made the girls smirk growl a little.

"Lessen my dad gave me this, he said if anything ever happened to give it to you. I don't care if you help or not, because no matter what I'm going after them, but don't try and push my off like that. It insults my intelligence, all the 'women' at the front desk are disguised Anbu Nin who would probably are instructed to read minds to get information. I know you have that damn Yamanaka clan at your disposal."

Tsunade as she looked at the small silk bag that she had slid onto the table. The bag wasn't special, just a soft navy pouch that was about the size of her hand. It's what was inside the bag, a dusty silver head band protector. The silver was old and worn but had a special kind of rust, rust that you got from being exposed to one of her most secret and dangerous medicine. Medicine she'd only had to use once on a certain Nara Heir.

"Shikamaru...You're the child of Shikamaru and Hinata. I guess that explains your intelligence and a tad bit obnoxiously blunt speech. Still they left over thirteen years ago, why would Shikamaru send you here? He knows the fate, and I have a feeling you know the fate you just walked into." The women said eying the girl differently, looking at her more critically.

She finally placed Hinata's fair fetchers and Shikamaru's nose on the girl. The medic also noticed the oh so familiar smirk playing on the girls lips. A smirk that hid something, a smirk that made it know you've lost, a smirk showing there was a plan forming in her mind.

"Funny thing about fate. I don't believe in it, at least not like you do. It's like a coin, you can guess the side it's going to land on but you'll never be able to know what it lands on every time. The flips is just a practice of chance, and the bigger the chance the larger the reward will be."

The aged medic couldn't hide her grin. She had always wondered if Shikamaru and Hinata had made the right choice giving so much up for a simple child. But sitting here looking at the reward from such a big chance she knew, they could never have made a better decision.

She smiled at...

"Okay kid, what's your name?"

"Rua Nara-Hyuga."

'I guess the thirteen years of mysteries are about to end. Dear Kami i can't wait to see the Hyuga Elder Council's reaction to this. But who know maybe Rua is just what we need around here to shake things up.' Tsunade thought to herself as she watched Rua start leafing through the book she was holding again.

"Okay Rua, I guess we'd better get started on saving your parents. Time is not on our side."

"I wouldn't count mom and dad out just yet. You'd be surprised mom can drag things out for a while. Especially when she's scolding me for being lazy. It's pretty damn annoying."


End file.
